


Skinny Dipping

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Max fangirling over Dan's thigh tattoos, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel's idea of celebrating a win is skinny dipping with his teammate, Max finds out how hot thigh tattoos really are, and Red Bull pool is not only used for swimming.





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write a fic about skinny dipping and this seemed like the perfect opportunity :D

“Please Max?”

“No.” 

“But Maaaaax.”

“For fucks sake Daniel, I’m not going skinny dipping with my teammate!” Max snapped impatiently at the puppy-eyed Aussie in front of him. Daniel clutched onto his arm, pouting at Max.

“But we need to celebrate.” he whined. Max shrugged. After the weekend he had, he wasn’t exactly in the mood for any kind of celebration. Daniel was still pouting, all the champagne he had already drunk not helping his strange mood.

“You know I’m not gonna leave until you agree, right?” Daniel told him with a proud smirk. Max glared but then sighed.

“I swear to god this is the last time I agree to any of your plans.” he said, suppressing a smile as Daniel hugged him in excitement. Tipsy Daniel was definitely a childish Daniel.

“Come on Maxy, hurry!” Daniel called out, dragging Max towards the harbor, to the Red Bull boat. Max stumbled after him, clutching in to Dan’s hand to steady himself, ignoring how nice the heat of Dan’s palm felt against his. They hid behind an empty crate as the last people of the team just went off the boat. Said crate was small and went Daniel and Max were pressed together, Daniel’s hand coming to rest on Max’s hip when the Dutchman started to move a little impatiently. 

Eventually it became quiet, everyone truly gone now. Daniel didn’t waste any time, clutching onto Max’s hand again and pulling him along as he ran to the boat. 

They climbed on, Daniel moving away to turn of the alarm system, which made Max raise his eyebrow.

“Why did they give you the code?” he asked amusedly as the walked over to the pool.

“You’re not the only one that can't say no to me.” Daniel said before pulling off his shirt and toeing of his shoes. Max looked away, not wanting to stare. 

“Come on! You’re wearing too much clothing for skinny dipping.” Daniel told him. Mx turned just as Daniel pushed his shorts down, leaving him just in his boxers. Max swallowed thickly when his eyes fell on the colorful tattoos on Dan’s thigh.

“Max.” Daniel whined, bumping his fist against Max’s shoulder to spur him into action. Max nodded and pulled off his shirt, carelessly throwing it to the side. Daniel had meanwhile gotten rid of his last item of clothing and Max tried, and failed, to not stare at the Aussie’s bum as Daniel ran over to the pool, jumping in with an excited yell.

“Come on Max! Hurry!” Daniel called out, wiping his wet hair out of his face. Max took a rather shaky breath and kicked off his shoes before pushing his pants down his legs, stubbornly not looking at Daniel, and therefore missing the way Daniel bit his lip as his eyes roamed over Max’s body. He hesitated again, now only in his boxers. 

“Max!” Daniel whined again, kicking his foot out and spraying Max with the cold pool water. Max narrowed his eyes.

“Oh you’re on.” he said, unceremoniously pushing down his boxers and jumping into the pool, splashing Daniel with as much water as he could. Daniel chuckled and grabbed Max’s leg to pull him under, Max letting out a yelp in progress. 

Max coughed out pool water when he wrestled himself to the surface.

“Are you trying to drown me!” he called out incredulously. Daniel snorted and reached out to steady Max by his shoulder as the Dutchman coughed out the remaining water. 

“Sorry, I thought you would at least fight back.” Daniel teased. Max let out a huf, wiping his hair out of his face. 

“Asshole.” he mumbled, but a small smirk came to his face. Daniel pressed a hand against his chest with a gasp.

“I’m offended!” he called out. Max laughed before jumping on top of Daniel, pushing him down in to the water. He felt Dan’s arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him close as the both went under the water. Daniel was laughing even below the water, the air leaving him in bubbles. 

Max struggled against his hold, trying to go up for air, but Dan’s grip was tight. Not really having any other options, Max reached around Dan and squeezed his bum. Daniel let out a surprised huff, his grip faltering enough for Max to push away. 

Max broke the surface and swam over to the side, holding on to the pool’s edge. Daniel followed after him, staying so close to Max that their shoulders were brushing. 

“You pinched my ass!” Daniel said with a look of disbelief on his face. Max shrugged.

“You were gonna let me drown.” he said with a small smile. Daniel blinked.

“I would never!” he said. Max shrugged. They both stayed quiet for a moment until Max spoke again.

“I have to day, pinching your bum was very effective.” he said, mischievous look on his face 

“You just desperately wanted to touch my butt.” Daniel immediately retorted. Max rolled his eyes, but didn’t answer. He shivered a little in the cool air, and similarly cool water. Daniel grinned and reached out to rub a hand over Max’s shoulder, only causing another shiver to go through his body, but not from the cold. 

“Already cold? I thought you Dutchies could handle low temperatures.” Daniel teased. Max just shrugged a little, not meeting his eye. He felt extremely conscious of how naked he was all of a sudden, and moved away from Daniel a little. Daniel frowned but didn’t move closer, instead he pushed himself up, sitting on the pool’s edge. He kept a hand over his crotch, for which Max was grateful, but his eyes kept falling to the tattoos on Daniel’s thigh.

“Like what you see?” Daniel purred, flexing the muscles in his leg a little. Max blushed and looked away. 

“No.” he mumbled, grateful that is was probably too dark for Dan to see the heavy blush on his face. He pushed himself up as well, sitting down next to Daniel, trying to cover himself as well as he could, cursing his teenage brain for reacting to the man next to him, his hard on pressing against his palm.

Daniel pressed their knees together, making Max’s breathing hitch.

“Maxy…” Daniel said huskily, his warm breath brushing over the side of Max’s face. Max turned. Daniel was so close already that their noses brushed. Daniel didn’t give Max time to hesitate and pressed their lips together, not wasting time to lick at the seam of Max’s lips. Max parted his lips with a soft moan, kissing back. His mind was all over the place, but at the same time he could only focus on the feeling of Dan’s soft lips. Daniel’s hand rubbed over his back, pulling him closer so they were pressing together. 

Max whined and moved one of his hands into Dan’s hair, tugging on the soft curls. His other found its way to Daniel’s thigh, pressing against the tattooed skin, fingers trailling over the designs he had already wanted to touch a long time ago. 

Daniel pulled away, chuckling as Max tried to kiss him again.

“So eager.” he purred, hand brushing over the inside of Max’s thigh. Max moaned, hips bucking up slightly. He was already hard, cock pressing up against his stomach.

“Definitely not bad, having a younger teammate.” Daniel said huskily, lightly wrapping his fingers around the base of Max’s length. Max let out a shaky breath, pulling Daniel in for a sloppy kiss as Dan’s hand moved over him a little firmer. 

Suddenly, Daniel pulled away completely, winking before sliding into the water. Max let out a whine at the loss, but Daniel’s hands quickly found their back to his thighs, the Aussie at just the right height as he stood in the water. Blinking up innocently at Max, Daniel licked a strip from Max’s ball to the tip of his length, sucking on the slit. 

Max tugged on Dan’s curls again, encouraging him to continue. Daniel relaxed his throat, sliding his warm mouth further onto Max’s cock, making the younger man gasp out in pleasure. 

“Oh god yes, Daniel.” Max moaned out, his hips moving up a little, making Daniel gag slightly as his cock hit the back of his throat.  
Daniel pulled away, licking the precum from his lips before mouthing at Max’s balls, making Max moan shakily in surprise. 

“C’mere.” Daniel said, his accent more noticeable. He pulled Max into the water as well, Max instinctively wrapping his legs around Daniel’s waist so their crotches pressed together. Daniel’s hands were resting on the Dutchman’s ass, supporting him as he grinded against him. 

“So hot.” Daniel murmured, pressing open mouthed kisses down the side of Max’s neck. Max muttered something incoherently, tilting his head back to give Daniel more space, his chest heaving with shuddering breaths. He reached in between them and loosely wrapped a hand around both their cocks, both men crying out as they slid together. Daniel wrapped an arm more securely around Max’s waist, his free hand spreading Max’s cheeks apart. Max gasped as he felt a finger press against his hole, but rolled his hips down eagerly. He hissed at the intrusion as Dan pushed the finger into him, but another roll of Daniel’s hips against his turned the pain into pleasure, especially when the finger teased just the right spot inside him.

“Daniel, not gonna last long.” Max muttered out between moan, grinding their hips together more firmly and burying his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck, tasting the chlorine water that clung to his skin. 

“Can you come for me, Maxy?” Daniel said huskily, his voice breathless as he increased the pace of his finger. Max only gasped in answer. Daniel curled his finger inside Max, nudging his prostate again. Max came with a loud man, nails digging into Daniel’s shoulder. He kept his hand over their cocks, allowing Dan to thrust against him until the Aussie found his release as well.

Max nuzzled Daniel’s neck as he tried to catch his breath, the Aussie still holding him as close as possible. 

“Wow.” Max managed to choke out. Daniel laughed breathlessly.

“Wow indeed.”


End file.
